vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nokia Shiramine
Summary Nokia "Akkino" Shiramine is a main protagonist in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. She is one of Takumi and Arata's best friends. While she initially comes off as selfish, air-headed and even egotistical, she quickly proves herself to be a great tamer and effective leader who is genuinely passionate about the safety of Digimon and their rights. Nokia met Arata and Takumi in a chat room in EDEN, and after they were dared by a hacker disguised as EDENs official mascot "Mr. Navit", they are decided to meet in Galacta Park, Kowloon. Nokia originally seems to dislike Takumi for his "rudeness" and Arata for playing a prank on her, but she quickly becomes good friends with both of them. She initially believed that all Digimon were simply programs used by hackers, but after befriending a seemingly lost Agumon and Gabumon, she quickly changes her stance. Now believing that Digimon are being abused by hackers, she forms the "Rebels", a team of hackers that fight for the rights of Digimon. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 6-C | 3-C | High 1-C Name: Nokia "Akkino" Shiramine Origin: Digimon Gender: Female Age: Early to mid teens Classification: Human, Tamer | Rookie level Digimon | Mega level Digimon | Royal Knight Powers and Abilities: Nokia Herself=Peak Human Speed, Leadership skills , Resistance to Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1) |-|All Digimon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology. |-|Agumon and Gabumon=Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Gabumon) | Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Agumon). |-|WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon=Statistics Amplification, Sound Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Can raze with meteors, Energy Manipulation, The four laser sites on the tip of his nose emit an invisible laser beam, meaning that no-one can escape MetalGarurumon's site; the laser is made up of infrared rays and X-rays that can analyze objects in front of him even in the darkness, Tactical Vision (can see infrared and other information along with lock-on reticules), acting as a sensory backup, Flight/Levitation, Absolute Zero, Water Manipulation, Resistance to Absolute Zero (Other Garurumon can tank Seadramon's Ice Blast in which is Absolute Zero) (MetalGarurumon) | Flight, Can shoot Missiles, Flight and Levitation, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Can conjure up an aura around himself to tackle enemies, can combine with Metalgarurumon to become Omnimon, Power Nullification, Bypasses Physical defenses with Great Tornado, Resistance to Absolute Zero (Has fought the likes of MetalGarurumon and is its equal and thus should be able to take his Cocytus Breath) (WarGreymon). |-|Omegamon=All previous abilities, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Precognition (Can work on those with Type 4 Acausality), Fire Manipulation, Can shoot out frigid rounds at a temperature of Absolute Zero from the Garuru Cannon, Enhanced Senses (able to track people across the world and other dimensions), Can travel to concurrent universes (Can open voids to the Real World from the Digital World in Savers/Data Squad), can create holes in dimensions with his energy blasts, Can BFR people to other dimensions, Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Unaffected from the entire Multiverse being reset. The Royal Knights can travel between past, present and future, make changes in history at all moments and be unaffected. Royal Knights exist in the Kernel, within the Yggdrasil System outside the New Digital World, which means they exist outside the past, present and future), Statistics Amplification, Can cut through space and dimensions, Can use All Delete for the complete deletion of a universe and re-create it can delete/reset individual beings as well, Durability Negation, Existence Erasure, Can kill Abstracts (Types 1 and 2), Transmutation and Power Nullification via Texture Blow (Can use an explosion of light energy that turns the opponent into a Dot/Sprite unable to use any skill), Empathic Manipulation (Using the Omega InForce energy can destroy the fighting spirit of an enemy), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Death Manipulation and Absolute Zero. Attack Potency: Human level | Island level (Much weaker than Takumi and Arata at this stage in the game, but can still put up a decent fight against enemies comparable to the two) | At least Galaxy level (Commands a very well trained WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Defeated the Self-Proclaimed Legend. Considered one of the best Tamers in EDEN, rivaling even Takumi and Yuugo) | High Complex Multiverse level (Consistently aided in the defeat of multiple Yggdrasil Avatars) Speed: Relativistic (Physically on par with Takumi Aiba) | Relativistic (Can react to and keep pace with Champion level Digimon) | FTL (Comparable to Takumi Aiba) | Immeasurable (Commands Omegamon, who could reacted to attacks that restarted the entire Universe and battled against the Mother Eater, who was consistently stated to be a higher dimensional entity) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable (At least comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) Striking Strength: Human Class | Island Class (While Agumon and Gabumon can injure Ultimate and even Mega level Digimon, this is likely plot convenience or gameplay mechanics as it was clear that Takumi did most of the work) | At least Galactic Class | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Human level | Island level | At least Galaxy level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: High | Unknown | Vastly Superhuman | Extremely High Range: Melee Range | Several meters | Several Meters with most attacks, Planetary with Gaia Force | Dozens of meters in melee with due to sheer size and the Grey Sword, at least tens of kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Digivice | None Notable | Dramon Killers, MetalGarurumon comes equipped with countless guns and rocket launches | Grey Sword (Transcendent Sword): A powerful sword marked with ancient Runes. It is strong enough to deflect hundreds of Catastrophe Cannon blasts from the Ultimate/Mega Digimon Diaboromon (Also an Attack), Garuru Cannon (Supreme Cannon): A powerful Cannon that can shoot energy blasts powerful enough to destroy entire mountains and Armies of lesser Ultimate/Mega Digimon. It can also be used to fire an absolute zero blast of icy energy much like MetalGarurumon, his cape, which enables him to fly and allows him to block attacks as severe as Absolute Zero with ease Intelligence: Nokia unfortunately comes off as air-headed, ditzy and dumb to most people she meets. However, for those who look deeper, or have known her for long enough, they know that this isn't exactly the case. She has proven herself to be a great leader, who truly inspires people. She is also a fantastic tactician, being arguably superior to even Takumi due to defeating the Self-Proclaimed legend (someone who Takumi couldn't even touch). As for her partner Digimon, Agumon and Gabumon, they are also fairly smart. While they're childishly naive and no next to nothing about humans, they're not dumb. As they grow and digivolve, their experience improves dramatically. By the end game, they're capable warriors. Weaknesses: Standard Human weaknesses, despite her skill, she still lacks experience | Doesn't appear to know their own strengths, regularly challenging foes stronger than them to protect Nokia | None Notable | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Agumon * Pepper Breath (Baby Flame): Spits flame breath from its mouth to attack the opponent. * Claw Attack: Attacks with claws. * Spirit Fire (Spitfire): Shoots a small blast of fire from its mouth. * Cross Fire (Cross Fight): Gathers power and then either bites foe and slashes them with claws. * Heavy Strike I: Tackles the opponent. * Attack Charge: Raises the Attack of the user or an ally Gabumon * Blue Blaster (Petit Fire): Releases a stream of blue ice-like flames from its mouth. * Burst Flame: Hits the opponent with a burst of fire. * Anti-Stun: Lite heal to a ingle ally, removes stun. WarGreymon * Terra Force (Gaia Force): Takes all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as an extremely dense, high-temperature energy shot. * Gaia Force ZERO: Instantly fires "Gaia Force" at the heart of the enemy as a point-blank attack that seems impossible to evade. * Afterburst: Performs a one-hit knockout technique by accelerating its attacks with its vernier applied to the Dramon Killers. * Doramon Killer (Dramon Killer): Uses both claws to do a Dramon Killer attack. * Grey Fire Zero (Grey Fire ZERO): Shoots a small fireball. * Great Tornado: Creates a huge tornado. * Poseidon Force: Takes all of the energy within the hydrosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as an extremely dense, high-pressure energy shot. * Wolkenapalm III: Causes a powerful eruption of flames to appear below the opponent. * Heavy Strike III: Hits the foe with a full body tackle. * Attack Charge Field: Raises the Attack of all allies. MetalGarurumon * Metal Wolf Claw (Cocytus Breath): Spews cold air at absolute zero that completely freezes everything, and instantly brings the victim's vital functions to a halt. * Grace Cross Freezer: Launches freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout its body. * Garuru Tomahawk: Fires a missile from its chest. * Metal Wolf Snout: Fires four energy beams from the four laser sites on its snout. * Ice Archery III: Launches an ice spear at the opponent. * Aura: Restores a little HP for all party members. * Speed Charge Field: Increases Speed of all allies. * Sonic Void III: Blast the foe with a powerful wind. * Ocean Wave III: Summons a tsunami to crash down on the foe. Omegamon * Supreme Cannon (Garuru Cannon): Freezes the opponent with frigid, absolute zero shots that it fires from the Garuru Cannon. * Transcendent Sword (Grey Sword): Slashes with the Grey Sword. * Double Shot (Double Torrent): Annihilates the opponent with successive shots of fire and ice from the WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon heads. * Ultimate Uppercut: Uses the Grey Sword to send the enemy in the air then repeatedly blasts them with the Garuru Cannon. * Transcendent Sword (Omega Sword): Charges the Grey Sword and then cuts definitively. * Sword of Ruin: Rends the air with its Grey Sword to produce a large explosion. * Omni Howling (Omega Howling): Attacks with a howl that can shake the world. * Omni Blast (Omega Blast): Drops a bolt of lightning on the enemy. * Saint Knuckle III: Hits the foe with a fist of holy energy. * Cross-Counter: Counterattacks the enemy when you receive a physical attack. * Holy Light III: Blasts the foe with Holy Energy. Does more damage against evil beings or Dark entities. Key: Nokia | Agumon and Gabumon | WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon | Omegamon Known Digimon Wargreymon next0rder.png|WarGreymon|link=https://wikimon.net/War_Greymon Metalgarurumon next0rder.png|MetalGarurumon|link=https://wikimon.net/Metal_Garurumon Omegamon-Crusader zps3e193392.png|Omegamon|link=https://wikimon.net/Omegamon Greymon3.png|Greymon|link=https://wikimon.net/Greymon Garurumon re.png|Garurumon|link=https://wikimon.net/Garurumon Agumon cs.png|Agumon|link=https://wikimon.net/Agumon Gabumon cs.png|Gabumon|link=https://wikimon.net/Gabumon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Sound Users Category:Air Users Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Tier 6 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Holy Users Category:Law Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Void Users Category:Space Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 1